EAH: Rock&Rebel
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: Raven Queen empieza a ser consciente de que su destino no tiene nada que ver con la persona en la que espera convertirse. Con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos: Maddie, Hunter, Cerise y Dexter, se enfrentará al director Grimm y a los Reales en una batalla cuya victoria no se decidirá con armas o magia, sino a base de rasgar las cuerdas de sus guitarras. [Secuela de EAH: Once upon a grade]
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

No entendía por qué, pero en su nueva casa siempre tronaba.

El ala Norte del castillo del Rey Bueno había sido su refugio las últimas semanas. Todas sus cosas, tanto las viejas como las heredadas, estaban ahí, y ella sola se había atrincherado en el que había denominado "el cuarto de su madre".

De alguna forma, estar allí dentro le permitía fantasear con que eran una familia feliz y vivían los tres juntos y en paz, lejos del mundo exterior. Sí, eso es: los tres.

Un cuervo de plumas deslustradas atravesó fácilmente el espejo de cuerpo entero y revoloteó hasta que se posó sobre el hombro de la joven.

- ¿Qué crees tú? – le preguntó - ¿Debería llevar algo de mi antigua ropa?

El cuervo emitió un graznido que la muchacha no supo interpretar, pero aún así decidió meter en la maleta sus prendas de cuero favoritas. También se las había ingeniado para que el director Grimm le dejase llevar sus regalos de Navidad, que en realidad eran simples agasajos por el supuesto reencuentro padre e hija. En total, su colección de instrumentos había pasado a constar de dos guitarras eléctricas, su vieja acústica, un bajo y un teclado de última página.

Cerró la maleta y se paró un momento a pensar si le faltaba algo. El cuervo abandonó su hombro y se acomodó en el cabecero de la cama de estilo gótico.

Mientras revisaba maletas, un destello captó su atención. Venía del espejo, del mismo estilo que el resto de los muebles de la habitación. Era impresionantemente grande y lleno de detalles, pero esos no eran los motivos por los que había decidido llevárselo de regreso a Ever After High para el segundo cuatrimestre.

El cristal volvió a centellear. Dejó todo cuanto estaba haciendo y se situó frente a él como tantas veces lo había hecho a lo largo de aquella época de Heladas. Con dedos temblorosos, repasó la superficie a la vez que unos dedos igual de níveos la copiaban al otro lado.

Sonrío.

Pues ella sabía muy bien que aquellos…

… no eran sus dedos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, gente maja! <strong>**He decidido subir el pequeño prólogo de siempre porque es más de lo mismo, o sea, igual que el epílogo de Once upon a grade. Pero ojito, ¡no esperéis capítulos nuevos muy pronto! Voy despacito, que estoy en mitad de mis exámenes. Tan solo lo he hecho para desconectar 5 min. ¿ok?**

**Bueno, ya nos veremos, peña. ¡Ya tengo mi entrada para 50 Sombras de Grey! ¡YEAH!**


	2. Ch 1: El principio del Fin

**¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de mi serie de fanfics EAH! ¿Cómo estáis?**

**Madre! Ha pasado tiempo, sí sí. Pero aquí estamos, un año más. Y como dato curioso os diré que un día como hoy, 23 de Enero (cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí), surgió en la cabeza de servidora la idea de escribir este fic. Yeah!**

**Y no solo eso, sino que a demás he creado una página de facebook donde podéis seguir los avances de los capítulos y demás anuncios, tanto de EAH como de HTTYD3. Está en mi perfil el link de la página.**

**Bueno, nada, a leer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El principio del Fin<strong>

El carruaje se detuvo a escasos metros de la escalinata principal de Ever After High. Cogió su maleta y su bolso y salió del vehículo para respirar aire fresco. Un grupo de trolls cargaban las cajas de los instrumentos lo más cuidadosamente que sus manazas les permitían. Cuando uno de ellos empezó a tambalearse, ella le ayudó a guardar el equilibrio.

- Ten más cuidado, Ooglot – le advirtió -. Ahí dentro va mi espejo.

El troll asintió, dando por hecho que la futura reina le echaría un maleficio si osaba dañar su amado Espejo Mágico. Nada más allá de la realidad, pues Raven Queen, hija de la Madrastra de Blancanieves, jamás lo había usado con el fin de ver su reflejo.

Con calma, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a lo más alto y reconoció el barullo del hall como si fuera el primer día de clase. Técnicamente, así era. Después de cuatro semanas de intensas Heladas, había vuelto a instalarse en la residencia de alumnos para reanudar sus clases en el instituto privado. Vio a Lilly-Bo Peep pastoreando a sus ovejitas hacia una de las aulas y a los hijos de las tres cabras montesas correteando por los pasillos.

- ¡Raven!

Otra que también correteaba era Apple White, pero a su encuentro. La hija de Blancanieves y su predestinada archienemiga brincó grácilmente, ondeando su rubio cabello y su falda plisada, hasta que la tuvo frente a frente.

- ¡Aish, Raven! ¿Otra vez en pantalones? – miró con desaprobación sus leggins.

- Al menos voy de negro – contraatacó, siguiéndole el juego. A mayores, llevaba un jersey grueso de lana y cuello vuelto igualito al de ella, pero no rojo, sino morado.

Apple había visitado a Raven durante las vacaciones de las heladas y la había invitado unas cuantas veces a dormir. Le había mostrado la _colmena _de los Furia Nocturna y llevado de compras a las más fabulosas boutiques. Ambas vestían su habitual paleta de colores antagónicos. No es que a Raven le molestara que su armario solo tuviera prendas negras, grises o moradas. Simplemente le resultaba algo monótono.

- ¿Lista para volver a compartir habitación, compañera? – preguntó la rubia - ¿O ya te has acostumbrado a dormir sola?

Raven sonrió en su fuero interno. Si supiera…

- ¡RAVEN QUEEN!

La voz chillona de Madeline Hatter, hija del Sombrerero Loco, interrumpió a las chicas.

- ¡Maddie! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Raven la abrazó con fuerza y se separó un poco - ¿_En qué se parecen una tetera y un saco de dormir_?

Apple parpadeó, pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de acertijo.

- _La hija del panadero tiene más grumos que el agua de un estanque hecha nudos _– respondió la wonderlaniana, entusiasmada -. ¡Ufff! Echaba de menos nuestras charlas en Enigmañol.

Al comprender que lo que habían dicho carecía de sentido, Apple se animó a unirse a la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en el País de las Maravillas, Madeline? Daring me dijo que su familia las pasaría allí también. ¿Le has visto?

- ¡Qué si le he visto, dice! – exclamó Maddie, fingiendo estar ofendida. En seguida cambió el tono – Pues la verdad es que apenas tomamos un té. Se pasó _garamuceando_ con Lizzie todo el rato.

- Gara… ¿qué? –temió preguntar.

- _Garamucear_. La verdad es que no sé decirte la traducción exacta. ¡Lo siento! – se excusó.

Las tres amigas caminaron en dirección a la residencia de estudiantes, saludando a sus compañeros por el camino: Briar Beauty y Ashlynn Ella, hijas de la Bella Durmiente y Cenicienta; Blondie Lockes, hija de Ricitos de Oro; Kitty Cheshire, hija de… ¡Oh, ya sabéis a qué me refiero!

- ¿Esa voz…? - murmuró Maddie.

Antes de subir las escaleras al primer piso de la residencia, pasaron por delante del 006, el cuarto de Cerise Hood. El Lobo Feroz salió de la habitación y se marchó a toda prisa antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera decir nada. Tanto Apple como Raven pensaron: _¿qué hacía el señor Wolf en el cuarto de Cerise?_ No obstante, el rumbo de sus pensamientos era totalmente distinto.

Cuando sus amigas no se movieron del sitio, Maddie llamó a la puerta entreabierta y entró.

Raven, preocupada, la siguió.

Y Apple, consternada, la imitó.

Dentro, Cerise vaciaba la última de sus maletas en forma de cesta. No había nada anormal en el cuarto salvo la escasa iluminación. Apple suspiró de alivio al ver que el profesor Wolf no se la había comido. Raven frunció el ceño, presintiendo que algo andaba mal. De lo contrario el padre de Cerise no habría sido tan poco cauto.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros? – preguntó la hija de Caperucita Roja, algo mosqueada.

- Lo sentimos, Cerise – respondió Apple, amedrentada -. Maddie entró de repente y venimos a llevárnosla. ¿Verdad? – buscó el apoyo de su compi de cuento.

- ¿Qué tal las Heladas? – preguntó Raven sin prestar atención a los suaves tirones en su jersey. Era evidente que Apple quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Bien. Bueno… - Cerise dudó un momento. Miró a los ojos a Raven y asintió con voz grave – Agitadas.

_Agitadas…_ ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso había…?

- ¡Oh, narradora! ¡Qué bien, tú también has vuelto al cuento!

¡No, Maddie! Trabajo, trabajo.

- Siempre estás trabajando. ¡Qué aburrido!

- ¡Bueno, ya nos vamos! – Apple afianzó su agarre al brazo de Raven – Vamos.

- ¡Hasta luego, Cerise! – se despidió Maddie con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin se alejaron de la habitación individual, tropezaron con los hermanos Charming en el pasillo.

- Señoritas, gusto en verlas – saludó Daring, el hijo del Rey Charming. A su lado, su hermano mellizo Dexter agitó tímidamente la mano.

- Hola, Raven.

- Hola, Dex – le devolvió el saludo.

- ¡Dexter! – se le acercó Maddie, arrebatándole su corona en el proceso – Me ha encantado tomar el té contigo durante toooda la Helada – dijo mientras jugaba a ponérsela y se le resbalaba cómicamente hasta taparle la vista.

- Sí – concordó él, quitándosela -. Ha sido regio. Una "real locura".

Maddie soltó una risilla y volvió junto a Raven. Se despidieron de los chicos y continuaron su camino, esta vez encontrándose a Hunter Huntsman y Cedar Wood.

- ¡Hola, chicas! Me alegro de veros – la hija de Pinocho abrazó a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué hay, Cedar? – le sonrió Raven.

- ¡Oh, la brujita en persona! – intervino el hijo del cazador – Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Verás – dijo Cedar -, queríamos saber si te reunirías en la Castillería con nosotros y los demás para comer.

- ¿Habrá té? – preguntó Maddie, contenta. Cedar asintió.

- Claro. Allí estaré – acordó.

- ¡Decidido! – finalizó Hunter – Entonces, me voy.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del dormitorio y tras deshacer su maleta, las tres chicas suspiraron.

- ¡Qué bien! Por Fin cómodas y listas para empezar un nuevo capítulo.

Raven sonrió a Apple y miró a su derecha. Contra la pared estaba el espejo que se había traído de casa, con la lona de terciopelo negro aún cubriéndolo.

- Raven, ¿por qué lo has traído? – preguntó Apple, que había seguido la dirección de su mirada. Aún recordaba el episodio de la última vez.

- No es para mirarme – quiso disipar cualquier pensamiento al respecto -. Es que tiene más funciones, ¿sabes?

- ¡Ui! ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? – inquirió Maddie.

- Pues… cosas… – pensó un segundo y contestó – para ayudarme en clase de Economía Bruja.

- ¿Apuntes? Eso está bien – concordó Apple -. Supongo que en algún lugar tendría sus anotaciones de hechicería.

Raven ignoró el comentario de su compañera y sacó de una bolsa una _hechiambrera_. La señora Cook, la cocinera del castillo, le había hecho un par de sándwiches de crema de guisante de princesa para el viaje en carroza. Les ofreció uno a sus amigas y Maddie lo aceptó. Apple ojeó el interior de la hechiambrera y de repente se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Oye, Raven, ¿vas a comerte esa manzana_ golden_?

- Mmm, no. Para ti – le pasó la manzana.

Apple la miró con deseo, pero en vez de morderla, la giró en las manos.

- ¿No te parece que estamos adelantando los acontecimientos? – dijo con cierta suspicacia.

A Raven le costó un poco entender la frase.

- Oh. ¡Oh! – exclamó, arrebatándole la manzana – No… No está envenenada. ¡Lo juro!

Apple frunció los labios. Una parte de ella se sentía lista para acatar su destino, pero no podía forzar a Raven a cumplir con su parte si no estaba preparada.

- Está bien, Raven. Te creo.

- Ah, ¿sí? – dudó la no tan malvada futura reina.

- ¡Por supuesto! A demás, no es como si fueras a tardar mucho en hacerlo, ¿no? Tan solo debo ser paciente y esperar.

- Tú… querías que estuviera envenenada – se percató Raven, sin acabar de creérselo. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Morir? – Pero no lo entiendo. ¡Yo no quiero hacerte daño!

- ¿Ah, no? – se sorprendió la rubia – Bueno… Ya querrás. Tú dale tiempo.

Pero Raven no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

- No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca, jamás de los jamases, ni en un millón de Finales Felices, podría hacerte algo así.

- Debes hacerlo, Raven – interrumpió Maddie -. Es tu destino.

Raven miró a su mejor amiga. Luego a su supuesta némesis. E inmediatamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sin mirar atrás corrió todo el camino al exterior de la residencia y se internó en el Bosque Encantado. Se sentó a los pies de un árbol y trató de normalizar su respiración.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? No era así como esperaba empezar el primer día de colegio.

Un cuervo de plumas deslustradas por la edad se posó sobre la rodilla de Raven y la miró con curiosidad. La joven sonrió sin ganas y con un dedo acarició la cabeza del ave.

- Oh, Warren, no te preocupes por mí. Ya se me pasará.

El cuervo cabeceó un par de veces y volvió a mirarla inquisitivamente.

- Necesitas una sesión de spa, Warren – le dijo en cambio -. Tus plumas están hechas una porquería.

El pájaro sobrevoló su cabeza y aterrizó en su hombro. Raven se levantó y puso rumbo al Lago del Cisne que había a unos cuantos metros. Por el camino, se preguntó si Warren sería tan ruin como para irle con el cuento a _ella_.

_Pues claro_, pensó. _Para algo es su mano derecha_.

- Sé que no me vas a hacer caso – intentó razonar con el animal – pero, por favor, no quiero que se preocupe por mis tonterías.

El cuervo graznó, irritado. Claramente no lo consideraba una tontería.

Al llegar al lago, Raven se arrodilló en el borde. El cuervo abandonó su posición en su hombro y se encaramó junto a ella, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua para después emerger y sacudírsela de encima. Continuó lavándose un buen rato hasta que se juzgó suficientemente limpio.

- Mucho mejor. ¿No te sientes mejor, Warren?

El pájaro inclinó la cabeza, no muy seguro.

- Venga, no seas tonto – el cuervo subió de nuevo a su hombro y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta -. Además, cuando volvamos a la habitación, se alegrará de que te hayas molestado en acicalarte para ella.

El cuervo batió las alas, como apenándose de no estar más presentable. Raven se rió por su ocurrencia. ¿Por qué iba un cuervo a sentir eso?

Esquivó la entrada principal de la residencia y la rodeó hasta encontrar la entrada trasera. Esta daba directamente al Bosque Encantado, a la parte más profunda de los alrededores. Nadie entraba allí, que supiera. Al entrar por la puerta, encontró la estancia que había descubierto el año pasado. Era oscura y pequeña, una especie de recibidor antes de salir al exterior.

Subió unas escaleras de caracol estrechas y se encontró en el pasillo de la primera planta. De refilón le pareció ver un manojo de plumas blancas doblar la esquina, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que a Duchess Swan, hija de la Reina del Lago de los Cisnes, se le había ido un poco la mano con el tocado.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, escuchó los berridos de Sparrow Hood, hijo de Robin Hood, provenientes de una habitación cercana. En otra, Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de Corazones, gritaba su famosa frase a diestro y siniestro. ¡A saber cuál sería su problema, si es que realmente lo era! Y andando, andando, se encontró con los primos Helga y Gus Crumb devorando pastelillos cual Lobo Feroz.

Se plantó delante de su habitación y respiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que había adquirido esa manía poco después de conocer a Apple White.

Maddie se había marchado, pero en su lugar se encontraba Briar Beauty.

- ¡Oh, Raven! ¿Qué te cuentas? – preguntó la _Diva Durmiente_. En seguida reparó en el cuervo de la bruja - ¿Y ese bicho?

El cuervo, ofendido, graznó.

- Se llama Warren, no bicho – lo defendió Raven, acariciándole la cabeza de nuevo.

Apple surgió de su vestidor y se interpuso entre las dos chicas.

- No creo que sea tan malo. Después de todo, en tu cuento también hay un cuervo, Briar.

- ¡Sí, pero no tan feo! – replicó la joven.

Apple sonrió a su mejor amiga por siempre jamás y se giró hacia Raven.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó, verdaderamente preocupada.

- Sí. Creo que solo necesitaba aire fresco. Ahora iré a comer con los chicos.

Warren alzó el vuelo y se acurrucó en una extraña barra de metal que había junto a la cómoda.

- No olvides que después de eso tenemos que ir al Haditorio para el Discurso de Érase una vez – le recordó su compi de cuento.

- ¿Otro?

- Por siempre jamás – corroboró Briar -. Y esta vez he oído rumores de que tendremos un estudiante de intercambio.

- ¡Abracadabrante!

- ¡Lo sé! Me lo ha dicho Blondie.

En cuanto Apple y Briar se pusieron a cuchichear, Raven se dio prisa en salir. Lo menos que quería era llenarse la cabeza de rumores de princesas. Si tan solo hubiera podido hablar con _ella_ un ratito… Pero no podía hacerlo si no era a solas. Dudaba que Apple o nadie, en realidad, lo entendiera.

Cuando llegó a la Castillería, esta estaba a rebosar. Los alumnos debían de haberse puesto de acuerdo para comer pronto. Cogió la comida y se sentó con sus amigos en su mesa habitual.

- Los viejos cuentos nunca mueren, ¿eh? – comentó Hunter entre carcajadas.

- ¡No seas bruto! – le regañó Ashlynn Ella, propinándole un suave manotazo en el brazo.

¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que Ashlynn se sentaba con ellos para comer. De vez en cuando podía ver como la princesa de zapatos de cristal la escudriñaba, visiblemente nerviosa.

…

¡Estaba nerviosa!

- ¡Ui! ¿Eso iba para mí?

Pues… no sé. Como normalmente sueles intervenir en estos casos…

- ¡Oh, pues de acuerdo!

Maddie tomó de la mano a Ashlynn y la miró fijamente.

- Ash, terroncín, no le tengas miedo a Raven. Tú sabes que en realidad es un amor.

Ashlynn abrió mucho los ojos y tembló, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Habría enfadado a la futura Reina Malvada? No es que tuviera buenas experiencias con madrastras, precisamente…

- ¿Le tienes miedo? – se sorprendió Hunter - ¡¿A esta blandengue?! ¡Jajaja!

La hija de Cenicienta se sonrojó.

- No es eso – susurró, apenada.

Raven, incómoda, intentó salvar la situación.

- Vamos, chicos, dejadla en paz. Es normal que quiera guardar las distancias. Soy "malvada" – gesticuló con los dedos.

Los demás se lo tomaron a broma, pero por desgracia Ashlynn no volvió a sonreír. Raven se apuntó hablar con ella en privado.

Tras la comida, todos se sentían más relajados y dispuestos a ir al Haditorio. De camino comentaban lo que creían que el director Grimm diría en su discurso, los clubs a los que se habían apuntado este cuatrimestre o lo bien que lo habían pasado en las vacaciones de las Heladas.

- ¡Ha sido una tortura! – dijo Hunter -. No os hacéis una idea del montrol de excusas que he puesto todo el tiempo para no probar la carne.

- Mi padre y yo hemos ido a navegar varias veces – siguió Cedar -. ¡Me he divertido mucho!

- Yo no he hecho gran cosa – explicó Cerise sin dar más detalles.

- ¿Y tú qué has hecho en las Heladas, Raven? – preguntó Maddie una vez que todos tomaron asiento en el Haditorio. Ashlynn se había reunido ya con sus amigas.

- Pues…

No tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Milton Grimm, el director de Ever After High, ya estaba parado en el centro del escenario. No había ningún atril o guión a la vista.

_Como esperaba de él_, pensó Raven con desagrado. _Se sabe el cuento de memoria._

- ¡Bienvenidos, alumnos! – proclamó el anciano – Un año más, están aquí para aprender a seguir los pasos de sus padres de cuento y cumplir con sus destinos.

Muchos de ellos (los Reales) aplaudieron las palabras del director.

- Pero no solo se trata de aprobar, no – continuó -. Ser un personaje fantástico requiere actitud. Deben sentir su destino, sentirse parte de él.

Raven abrió mucho los ojos. Era como si le estuviese hablando a ella.

- Deben entender que no son independientes unos de otros. Ustedes, todos juntos, forman parte de algo mucho más grande: la historia. Durante generaciones, los cuentos de hadas y sus moralejas han permanecido en los corazones de las personas. Y es de vital importancia que ustedes continúen la labor de sus padres y firmen la reliquia del reino: ¡el Gran Libro de los Cuentos!

Esta vez la ovación fue mayor y hasta algunos Rebeldes aplaudieron sin entusiasmo.

- Pero antes de pasar a los eventos de este año, la señorita Apple White les dirigirá unas palabras.

_¡¿En serio?!,_ pensó Raven. _¿Es que no tiene bastante protagonismo ya?_

Apple ascendió por la escalinata del escenario y caminó hasta quedar justo donde había estado antes el director. A Raven le parecía surrealista la forma de caminar de aquella chica, siempre como si estuviese en una pasarela.

- Queridos compañeros – empezó, también sin guión -, ¡es un _real_ placer veros a todos de nuevo!

_Ya empezamos._

- Sé que en estos meses todos daremos lo mejor de nosotros para cumplir las expectativas del director Grimm… ¡y del mundo entero!

La ola de euforia no se hizo esperar. ¡Quizá debería ser Apple la directora!

- Y aunque aún queda un año para el Día del Legado, no debemos flaquear ahora. ¡Nuestros Finales Felices están a una vuelta de página!

_Habla por ti_, pensó Raven.

Ciertamente no todos los estudiantes tendrían un Final Feliz, pero a pesar de ello todos vitorearon a Apple.

Dijo unas cuantas frases más y bajó del escenario, devolviendo el testigo al director.

- Gracias, señorita White. Y ahora, pasamos a los eventos de este año.

- ¿Siempre es así? – murmuró Raven.

- Ah, es verdad. Tú te perdiste el de Principio de Cuento – Cerise resopló -. Sí, siempre hacen este paripé cada Érase una vez.

- Pero antes, un anuncio muy especial – la voz del director Grimm retumbó en el Haditorio -. Tengo el placer de anunciarles que este año, Ever After High acogerá a una estudiante de intercambio proveniente del instituto Monster High.

Los murmullos no tardaron en opacar al director Grimm, que trataba a duras penas de poner orden.

- Basta, ¡basta! – silencio – Compórtense. Ejem, ¿por dónde iba? – se acarició la barbilla, pensativo - ¡Ah, sí! Les presento a su nueva compañera de cuento: la señorita Chariclo Arganthone Cupid.

La jovencita que entró en el Haditorio parecía recién sacada de una pintura griega: tenía la tez más nívea que la misma Apple White, su cabello caía en bucles tan rosa como sus ropas, y Raven reconoció en seguida las blancas plumas de sus alas en forma de corazón.

¡Por todos los cuentos contados y por contar, era Cupido!

- La señorita Cupid no tiene un destino propiamente dicho. En realidad, ella es una parte fundamental de todos y cada uno de vuestros cuentos.

- Hola – habló por fin la nueva alumna -. Soy C. A., pero podéis llamarme Cupido.

Alguien entre la multitud (Sparrow, creyó) silbó a la recién llegada. Esta soltó una risilla.

- ¡Cuánto amor hay aquí! Creo que me va a gustar este instituto.

- Sí, sí, muy bien – la interrumpió el director -. Sean amables con la señorita Cupid – se dirigió a ella -. Puede sentarse con los demás.

Vaciló, pero Cupido se sentó en la primera fila junto a Humphrey Dumptey, hijo de Humptey Dumptey, que lo grababa todo con su equipo de espejos.

A continuación, el director Grimm se dedicó a enumerar una serie de eventos que se el Consejo de Alumnos Reales se encargaría de organizar: la Fantastifiesta de Primavera, el Homenaje a la Bella Durmiente, el Baile de Fin de Cuento… por decir los más importantes.

Así que ese sería su año, caviló Raven. Estudiar mucho, ir a fantastifiestas (si es que la dejaban entrar) y atemorizar a princesas inocentes como Ashlynn Ella.

Echó una mirada hacia delante. La nueva alumna, Cupido, jugueteaba nerviosamente con su pulsera en forma de flecha. Le recordó a sí misma en su primer día e inconscientemente tocó su pulsera, esa en la que cada dije tenía grabada una de las letras que formaban su nombre.

Y se hizo una promesa:

Antes de que terminara el año, les demostraría a todos de que pasta estaba hecha.

Cambiaría su destino.

Por _ella._


	3. Ch 2: Cuentos Reales, vidas Rebeldes

**¡Hola! Segundo capítulo servido. Un poco mas cortito que el primero, pero es que no sabía que poner. Consideradlo un capítulo de relleno, pero a partir de ahora serán los de verdad, los auténticos Rock&Rebel. En fin, al trapo:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuentos Reales, vidas Rebeldes.<strong>

El discurso terminó.

Raven tenía la impresión de que el director Grimm había recitado el Gran Libro de los Cuentos de memoria. Estaba mentalmente agotada (por no hablar de la caminata por el bosque), así que no pudo evitar estar distraída de camino a la tetería-sombrerería de Mad Hatter.

- No sé qué hacer - dijo Maddie -. Por un lado, mi pelo es de color turquesa. Pero, por otro, mis uñas son rosa "habichuela".

- … Perdón, ¿qué?

- Intentaba decidir de qué color serán las tapas de mi nuevo cuaderno - explicó.

Maddie mantuvo abierta la puerta y le indicó a Raven que se sentara en una de las mesas. Se habían separado del resto al finalizar el discurso, pues cada cual tenía sus cosas que hacer.

- Ah, ya.

- Raven, pedacito de nube, ¿te ocurre algo? - se preocupó Maddie mientras servía el té.

- Nah, no es nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, la wonderlaniana saboreando su té de "cactus bailarín".

- ¡En realidad, sí! ¡Tengo un problema! - estalló en menos de un minuto.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo! Y cuanto más disparatado sea, mejor - el entusiasmo de Maddie hizo volar su taza de té por los aires.

- Durante las vacaciones - empezó - he estado dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Y he hecho... averiguaciones - paró.

- ¿Sobre tu madre? - adivinó su amiga.

- Eh... Sí.

- ¡Genial! Porque, si te soy sincera, me dejó muy intrigada lo que dijo la narradora al respecto.

Raven parpadeó y abrió mucho los ojos. Quizá no debería tomar tan a la ligera al narrador de Maddie. Por lo que sabía, se trataba de alguien (o algo) que la informaba de cualquier cosa, incluso de acontecimientos futuros.

- Sí, la narradora es increíble, ¿cierto?

Con eso, se quedó totalmente de piedra. ¿Podía ese narrador leerle la mente?

- Eso parece, sí – respondió Maddie a la pregunta no formulada -. Aunque creo que es más complicado que eso – sopesó -. También es capaz de revelar los estados de ánimo. Y a veces, cuando habla, hace referencia a sucesos pasados y futuros. ¡Es como si estuviera leyendo el cuento a medida que se está escribiendo!

Exactamente.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó - ¿He acertado? ¡Hechizante!

- ¿Sí? – se sorprendió Raven. Ahora estaba realmente intrigada -. Pues si el cuento se está escribiendo mientras hablamos… ¡Significa que es un cuento nuevo! ¿No?

- Eso es justo lo que dijo la primera vez que hablé con ella – pegó un sorbito al té, que había servido en su propio sombrero.

- Vaya – suspiró Raven -. Ojalá pudiera hablar con el narrador como tú, Maddie.

La susodicha se rió dulcemente.

- ¡Oh, barquillo de mazapán! Aunque pudieras hablar con ella, dudo que te dijera nada – sorbito -. Lo poco que yo sé se le escapó por accidente… O estabas tan triste que no pudo evitar contarlo – puso un puchero.

- Ah, bueno. En ese caso… – miró hacia el techo – Gracias, narrador.

- Tonta, Raven – rió de nuevo Maddie -. No está ahí.

Mira quién fue a hablar.

- Shhh. Pero eso Raven no lo sabe – susurró con el índice en los labios, mirando al techo también.

Raven sonrió. Aunque parecía una lunática, Maddie se lo pasaba bomba hablando con las voces en su cabeza. Ella también deseaba poder bromear tan alegremente y dejar a un lado sus problemas.

De pronto, una de las entradas del diario de su madre le vino a la memoria.

_Hoy madre nos ha llevado al prado del barranco, tras el castillo. Medianoche nos acompañó y pudimos jugar con ella. Ivy quería volar, así que le dije que se agarrara fuerte a mi cintura y la llevé a dar un paseo. No muy alto, tan solo planear sobre los guardias que nos acompañaban._

Era una de las entradas de cuando la Reina Malvada aún tenía 11 años. Uno de los recuerdos más entrañables que escribió en aquellas páginas.

_Traté de ir lo más lento y estable que pude, pero eso no impidió que Ivy se soltara y cayera al vacío._

_¡¿En qué estaba pensando esa tontorrona?! Tiene mucha suerte de que Medianoche sea un Furia Nocturna. No le tomó ni un segundo interceptarla. Pero madre se asustó y nos regañó. A mamá le preocupa que Ivy se haga daño, pero yo jamás permitiría eso, ni nunca lo haré._

_No lo permitiré._

Ese volumen lo había dejado en el palacio, junto a los que narraban la estancia de su madre en el Reino del Norte. En su lugar, había empezado la colección de diarios inmediatamente posteriores a la boda con el Rey Bueno, casi siete años después.

_No me recuerda._

_Ni siquiera recuerda haber tenido una hermana._

_No tengo valor ni para salir de la alcoba. Siento nauseas solo de pensar…_

_¿Debería decírselo? No me siento capaz. Ya ha sufrido mucho. Además, nuestro destino ya está escrito._

_Solo me queda protegerla en secreto. No dejaré que le haga lo que a mí._

_No lo permitiré._

El descubrimiento que hizo la habría destrozado de no ser por el apoyo que recibió.

En el castillo del Rey Bueno, Raven conoció a la señora Cook, la única sirvienta (humana) en todo el palacio. Y también a sus hijos: Pastel y Calabaza. Las bromas y juegos de los pequeños la habían hecho sentir una chiquilla otra vez.

- Eh, Maddie – quiso saber a raíz del tema de los niños -, ¿conoces algún juego al que podamos jugar ahora?

- ¡Ui, un _montrol_! – se emocionó la peli-verde – Los juegos del País de las Maravillas son de lo más chachipiruloso. Se me ocurre… - arrastró dos dedos por su barbilla dibujando una perilla - ¡el juego de "¿y si…?"!

_¿El juego de "¿y si…?"?_

- ¿Cómo se juega?

- ¡Solo tienes que divertirte! Oh, y adivinar lo que estoy pensando – sirvió más té y comenzó el juego -. Veamos... Si no durmiera en una cama… - dejó la frase en el aire.

¡Claro! Raven supo entonces que lo que tenía que hacer era completar la frase correctamente. Pero era Maddie de quien estaba hablando. ¿Dónde dormiría Maddie si no fuese en una cama?

_No, no_, se reprendió, _es un juego maravilloso. La lógica no sirve._

Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Lo más absurdamente evidente que pudo pensar.

- En… ¿una rebanada de pan calentito?

- ¡PIN PON! ¡Correcto! – exclamó Madeline – Te toca.

- Vale – pensó un momento y dijo: -. Si no pudiera tocar música con los dedos…

- ¡Lo haría con la punta de la nariz! – contestó Maddie casi al instante - ¡Qué fácil! A ver, esta es solo para ti. Si no tuviera que ser la Reina Malvada…

_¿Eh?_

- Si no tuviera que ser malvada – Raven vaciló, trastocada. Eso era… - sería Raven. Raven a secas.

- ¿A secas? – la wonderlaniana arrugó la nariz – Mmm, no, creo que eso no vale. ¡Gano yo!

Mientras Maddie celebraba su victoria tomando más té, Raven llegó a dos conclusiones:

La primera fue que, tal como había señalado su amiga, Ever After High se regía por la firme creencia de que nadie podía escapar de su destino. Ser la siguiente Reina Malvada era todo cuanto el Libro de los Cuentos tenía reservado para ella; no había elección. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder su libertad tan fácilmente.

Sin molestarse en recoger, ambas jovencitas salieron de la tetería y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Y la segunda conclusión a la que llegó Raven aquella tarde fue…

… que nadie puede ganar a Maddie Hatter en un juego maravilloso.

_**000**_

- Ya he vuelto.

La habitación estaba teñida del color del atardecer.

Apple White ignoró a su compañera y pasó la página de un libro exageradamente grande.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Raven.

- Esto – contestó, desviando la vista del libro – es La Ciencia de la Conducta Perversa. Voy a hacer un estudio sobre las bases biológicas de los patrones de comportamiento en villanos.

…

Apple resopló.

- Nada. No es necesario que lo entiendas. Pero te pediré que cubras unos tests más adelante, si no te importa.

Perpleja, Raven se fue a su lado de la habitación y dejó sus cosas. Era chocante oír a Apple hablar así, pero debía reconocer que su apariencia de rubia de bote confundía bastante. Pocos eran capaces de ver a la empollona detrás del disfraz. O que lo aceptaban. Quizás el estereotipo de Blancanieves estuviera demasiado arraigado en Ever After.

Raven resolvió no molestarla y dedicarse a sus quehaceres.

Pero entonces, una figura negra cual boca de lobo entró lanzada por la ventana y se estrelló contra su espalda.

Raven profirió un alarido y pegó un brinco para luego encararse con lo que fuera que la había golpeado.

- ¡Ay, Nuncamás! – exclamó feliz. Sobándose la espalda con una mano, le tendió la otra al dragón, que la olió y acto seguido la lamió con cariño – Tengo que enseñarte a aterrizar mejor, amiguito.

El Furia Nocturna de Raven tenía ya tres meses y pesaba lo suficiente como para no poder subirse a hombros de su dueña. Las relucientes escamas de Nuncamás emitían un brillo apagado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Apple nunca encendía las luces hasta el último momento; "para disfrutar del ocaso", decía.

Raven se sentó en su cama y palmeó sus piernas. Nuncamás se subió de un salto y se acomodó en su regazo. El viejo cuervo apareció por la misma ventana y se posó suavemente en el hombro derecho de Raven.

- Ahora ya estamos todos.

- ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? – cuestionó Apple, no queriendo ser desconsiderada con su compañera.

- Tranquila, no van a quedarse – dijo -. Ya le he preparado un nido a Nuncamás en el bosque; no quiero que viva por siempre jamás en cautividad – le explicó -. Y Warren va y viene cuando quiere – con cuidado de no dañarlas aún más, acarició las plumas de la cabeza del pájaro.

- Nunca me has dicho de dónde salió ese cuervo – la risa de Apple repiqueteó como campanillas – Cada vez te ves más como una Reina Malvada.

_Bueno_, pensó Raven, _en apariencia, es posible que sí._

- También era de mi madre – comentó sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos -. Era su amigo más fiel. O eso me han dicho – añadió alicaída.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba su Final Feliz, Apple no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por Raven. Estaba triste todo el tiempo y a la mínima, se desmoronaba, como le había pasado antes. Quería hacer algo, pero todo lo que pensaba lo acababa descartando. Raven no era como el resto de sus amigas; no bastaban un par de zapatos o un espejo nuevo para consolarla.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó la morena, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Oh, en nada. No tiene importancia.

Pero el tono de su voz reflejaba lo contrario.

- Ahora mismo me gustaría poder hablar con el narrador – comentó Raven sin pensar, trazando la espina dorsal de Nuncamás con el dedo.

- ¿Con quién?

- Es una _maravillosidad_ de Maddie. Ya sabes…

- Sí, lo sé – efectivamente, la hija del Sombrerero Loco tenía mucha imaginación.

De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo. Les había pasado muchas veces, pero esto era distinto. Apple se empezó a sentir violenta, como si estuviese invadiendo la intimidad de Raven.

- Esto… Bueno, creo que voy… a seguir con mi estudio en la Cuentoteca.

Su compañera ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su mascota.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba fuera de la habitación. Respiró aliviada… hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había cogido el libro.

- ¡Hadas!

Deseó a una estrella fugaz que Raven no se hubiera percatado. En el cuarto, la joven bruja miró con curiosidad y diversión el inmenso libro que se había dejado atrás antes de ponerse de rodillas frente al Espejo Mágico y tirar con suavidad de la lona negra…

_**000**_

- ¿Azul cielo o rosa coral?

En la Zapatilla de Cristal, Ashlynn pedía consejo a Apple sobre qué calzado conjuntaría mejor con su atuendo de mañana. Para la hija de Cenicienta se trataba de un tema importante, pero Apple tenía la corona en las nubes.

- ¿Qué tienes, corazón? – Ashlynn se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre la suya.

- Es Raven – confesó -. Tengo problemas para saber cómo comportarme cuando estoy con ella. ¡Lo cual es muy raro porque siempre se me da bien todo!

- Ya somos dos.

- ¿Pero no eras un desastre fabuloso en Dirección de Reinos? – recordó.

- ¡No! Bueno, sí – se contradijo -. ¡Es que un reino necesita un buen surtido de zapatos!

Se rieron juntas, medio abrazadas.

- Me refiero – continuó Ashlynn – a que yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo hablar con Raven Queen.

- ¿Y eso? Creía que te caía bien.

- ¡Me cae bien! Creo – suspiró -. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de qué pensar de ella. Hunt… ¡digo!, todo el mundo cree que es amable y divertida. Todos dicen que debo darle una oportunidad. Pero el tema de la madrastra me tira un poco para atrás. Tú sabes que mi relación con mis hermanastras no es la mejor.

- Ash – Apple tomó las manos de Ashlynn en las suyas y las apretó -. Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir – aunque en realidad no pudiera pensar en nadie que no la adorase -. ¡Pero cada personaje es diferente! Además, Raven ha vivido sin saber su destino toda su vida, como una plebeya normal. Eso ha tenido que condicionarla de algún modo, ¿no?

- Mmm – pensó la pelirroja -. Bien pensado, yo fui criada igual que ella. Aunque yo lo sabía, claro.

- ¡Maginífico! ¿Ves? No tienes nada que temer – Apple sonrió a su amiga para darle ánimos.

- Gracias, Apple – Ashlynn la abrazó una vez más -. Eres la mejor.

- Y la más hermosa también, no lo olvides – le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tanto hablar de Raven… Iban a darle las doce.

- Oh, Apple – la llamó Ashlynn antes de que se fuera -. Aplícate el cuento.

_**000**_

Cuando Apple volvió a los dormitorios, justo a tiempo para el toque de queda, encontró la habitación cerrada.

_¿Por qué está cerrada con llave?_, se extrañó.

Llamó a la puerta con un golpeteo rítmico, pensando que así Raven la reconocería. Sin embargo, no le abrió de inmediato. Y cuando lo hizo, Apple se llevó una mano a la boca.

Raven estaba horrible. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal y cubierta de sudor frío. Sus ojos lucían cansados y su respiración era pesada.

- ¡Por todos los cuentos! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! – se apresuró al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí – Te prepararé la bañera. Raven, ¿qué has hecho?

- Nada – refunfuñó la otra con voz rasposa -. Solo estaba…

- ¡Por favor, no me digas que estabas tomando sustancias no aptas para cuentos juveniles!

- No – respondió sin poder devolverle el tono -. Es que estaba practicando.

- ¿El qué? ¡¿Cómo morir?! – la cortó de nuevo.

- ¡No! – Raven emitió un quejido y se sentó en la cama – Magia negra.

Desde luego, Apple no esperaba eso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces por qué estás en este estado? – preguntó sin entender.

- No estoy acostumbrada a hacer magia, mucho menos de este tipo – se tumbó -. "Negra" de verdad, quiero decir.

- ¿Y por qué ahora? – inquirió, repentinamente curiosa. Su compi de cuento solo se encogió de hombros – Bueno, pues me voy a cenar. Blondie quiere que le dé ideas para su espejo-blog – cogió su bolso-manzana y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ja! Suerte con eso.

A punto de irse, Apple se giró para comprobar una vez más que Raven estaba bien.

- Vete – dijo la muchacha, que había puesto un brazo sobre sus ojos para bloquear su propia visión.

Obedeció, pero retrasó el momento todo lo posible. Cuando al fin se hubo marchado, Raven retiró el brazo y resopló. Warren se posó sobre la almohada y graznó.

- Este - le habló - va a ser un laaargo año.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pues aquí está! Siento el retraso, pero todos sufrimos el corte de ayer, ¿verdad? No fui la única.<strong>

**Trunks: sí, tengo los dos primeros libros (El Libro del Destino y Destino Real, Espíritu Rebelde), y me gustaría conseguir más. De ellos saco ideas y notas, aunque también utilizo cualquier información que ofrece Mattel: nuevos webisodios, marcapáginas de las muñecas... Otra cosa es que luego me ciña a cada palabra de la obra original.**

**Shiro: gracias por leerme. ¡Me tienes calada! Me encantan tus reviews y cómo ves cosas que los demás pasan por alto.**

**En el próximo capítulo profundizaremos más en el tema Cupido, que sé que estáis ansiosos.**

**Venga, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Ch 3: A través de la música

**Kakakakaka! ¿Qué os parece? La inspiración llega cuando menos de lo imaginas. ¡Aquí está, capítulo 3! ¡Calentito! ¡No os queméis!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A través de<strong>** la música.**

_Hoy he recibido a unos vasallos en palacio. Me hizo mucha gracia que Ivory estuviera espiando, pero por supuesto no lo mostré. La pobre estaba temblando como un flan de huevo de oro, y pensé que estaría asustada al ver tantas criaturas maléficas juntas._

_¡Ka! Oh, madre, ¿puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando, más tarde, me confesó que deseaba "unirse a la fantastifiesta"? ¡Criatura!_

_Te extraña, madre, puedo verlo. Incluso si no te recuerda, inconscientemente te busca en mí._

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_**000**_

Era mediodía, pero a pesar de ello Raven bostezó.

Llevaba desde las diez aguantando el sermón de Baba Yaga sobre Malvadología Clásica y ya estaba harta. ¡Quería acabar cuanto antes! Mas cuando se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos, un enorme hueso (presumiblemente un fémur) golpeó su mesa.

- ¿La aburro, señorita Queen? – la voz ronca y quejumbrosa de Baba Yaga hizo que le pitaran los oídos.

Raven no respondió; tan solo le devolvió la mirada con fastidio, esperando que se fuera. Había aprendido a actuar en aquellas situaciones: si decías que sí, te obligaba a seguir con la clase. Si decías que no, te ganabas un trabajo extra para mañana al alba. ¡De fábula!

A las doce en punto, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Casi se tropezó con Lizzie Hearts, quien no tardó en soltar su famosa frase…

- ¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!

- Lo siento, Lizzie – se disculpó.

Se arrepintió en seguida: la mirada cala-huesos de Baba Yaga le llegó hasta la columna.

Prefirió esperar a que sus compañeros usaran el ascensor primero para evitar la aglomeración. Además, no tenía prisa: la clase de Grimmnasia empezaría en media hora. Tarde, se dio cuenta de que Lizzie había seguido su ejemplo. Se montaron a un tiempo, y Raven juzgó mejor cederle el turno a la futura Reina de Corazones.

- Adelante – le indicó.

Lizzie cuadró los hombros y pronunció el lugar.

- Jardín Noreste.

¿Jardín? Raven no sabía que se podía acceder al jardín con el elevador. La máquina infernal dio sus habituales giros y frenadas, siguiendo una ruta alternativa. Cuando vio que el ascenso se volvía acelerado, miró arriba…

- ¡AAAHHHHH! – chilló antes de chocar contra el techo. Por suerte no cerró los ojos y pudo ver cómo el "suelo" se abría cual pétalos de flor y el ascensor se colaba entre ellos sin dificultad, parándose no muy lejos del agujero.

- Eso ha sido… _terrorífico_.

- Cierto – concordó Lizzie, malinterpretándola. Acto seguido, salió por las puertas de cristal y se acercó a una mesa en la que había un juego de té esperándola. En cuanto se sentó, todo se volvió loco: de la nada apareció Kitty Cheshire bebiendo té y Maddie cayó de algún lugar del cielo sin perder la sonrisa. Incluso Humphrey se les había unido. Todos a coro, le cantaron "Feliz Cumpleaños".

_Bien, al parecer no veré a Maddie a la hora del almuerzo_, concluyó Raven.

El ascensor seguía estacionado en el jardín, así que pronunció las "palabras mágicas" y se agarró como pudo a las paredes de cristal. El cubículo retrocedió, se introdujo en el agujero (que se selló sin dejar rastro) y regresó a su habitual circuito de túneles y pasadizos hasta dejarla a pocos metros del Grimmnasio.

En el vestuario, sus compañeras de cuento ya se estaban preparando para otra clase con esos horribles uniformes. Como siempre, escogió la segunda taquilla más cercana a la de Cerise Hood. La joven ya estaba lista, pero había decidido esperar a Raven a la vez que adelantaba trabajo con unos estiramientos.

- Estás muy enérgica últimamente – comentó la bruja.

Cerise dio un respingo y miró a ambos lados, nerviosa. Luego se acercó a Raven y le pidió que bajara la voz.

- ¿Te ha preguntado algo la "tartita" sobre mí? – susurró.

- ¿La qué?

- Apple White – aclaró Cerise.

- No – respondió Raven -. Creo que te tiene miedo o algo así. Nunca hablamos de ti.

- ¡Ufff, mejor! Papi estaba que aullaba porque lo hubiese visto salir de mi habitación.

¡Es cierto! Raven tenía una conversación pendiente con Cerise sobre sus vacaciones. Pero antes…

- ¿_Papi_?

Lo intentó. De veras lo intentó, pero terminó desternillándose de risa en su cara.

- Sí, sí. Ríete lo que quieras – dijo con los labios curvados en una media sonrisa. Cerise no acostumbraba a ser afectuosa con nadie que no fuera Hunter, pero aquello era diferente. Cuando lo dijo, había sonado tan… niña de papá.

- Vale, vale – paró entre jadeos -. Ahora en serio: ¿qué ha pasado?

La última alumna abandonó el vestuario, así que tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación y unirse al resto de la clase. Antes de salir, sin embargo, Raven cogió un libro de tapas negras y se lo llevó con ella. Lo dejó en las gradas después de que el entrenador Gingerbreadman mandara hacer grupos de cuatro y le diera a cada equipo una pelot-alada. A Raven le tocó con Cerise, Daring y otro príncipe colega suyo.

- Hola, Cerise – fue como Daring la abordó -. Tranquila, no te la pasaré muy fuerte. Una delicada damisela como tú no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos.

Raven juró haber oído el rechinar de los dientes de su amiga.

- Gracias, Daring – respondió cortante, pero de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos -. Y descuida, que yo haré lo mismo.

La cara de pasmarote que se le quedó al príncipe Charming no tenia precio. No debía estar acostumbrado a que le retaran. Mas cuando se le pasó la impresión inicial, sonrió.

- Así sea pues, m'lady.

Nunca había jugado a dar pases con una pelot-alada. Resulta que el esférico tenía unas alitas muy monas con las que se mantenía flotando en el aire y que hacían más difícil golpearla. Por descontado, Raven era la peor del grupo; a Daring y a su amigo (de quien seguía sin recordar el nombre) se les daba bastante bien, pero no cupo duda de quién era la mejor cuando, en un movimiento claramente intencionado, Cerise picó la pelot-alada con el talón y le dio a Daring en toda la cara. Se disculpó, desde luego, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Aish, perdona, Daring! Olvidé que las damiselas no deben hacer esfuerzos.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente entre pases de pelot-alada y tiros libres a canasta. Una de las pelot-aladas decidió volar libre y el entrenador tuvo que ir a buscarla, dejándolos solos. Muchos, como Raven, aprovecharon para tomar un descanso. Se sentó en las gradas y tomó su libro para continuar donde lo había dejado la noche anterior: _hechizo de tinieblas._*****

_Ingredientes: 100 gr. de carbón sólido, 50 gr. de carbón en polvo, zarzamora (hojas y fruto), 6 gotas de té de nube negra y una pizca de azufre._

_1) Se envuelve el carbón sólido con las hojas de la zarza y se espera __hasta que estas absorban el color negro__. _**_Hasta que se pudran_**

_2) En una olla pequeña, poner a hervir agua con fuego de dragón a 4 llamas de intensidad. __**2 llamas en el caso de los Furia nocturna**_

_3) Cuando hierva el agua, agregar cuatro gotas de té de nube negra y remover con brío. Cuando el té comience a soltar relámpagos, añadir solo la piedra de carbón y esperar a que se derrita. Echar las dos gotas de té restantes. _**_Cinco; _****_No_**

_4) Derretido el carbón, remover a ritmo constante mientras se espolvorea el azufre. Esperar un minuto antes de retirar del fuego. Cuando se enfríe, obtendremos un líquido espeso parecido al chocolate. _**_Tamizar bien Cinco, sin dejar de remover_**

_5) A continuación machacamos la fruta de la zarza en un mortero y, en el mismo, mezclamos el jugo y las semillas con el carbón en polvo. Debe quedar una pasta uniforme y sin grumos. _**_Colar __y tirar las semillas_**

_Cuando esté lista, amasar con un rodillo hasta que esté plano y cortar círculos de unos 5 cm. de radio. Verter una cucharada sopera de la mezcla de carbón y té y envolver con la pasta de zarzamora. _**_10 cm.; _****_Cortar el sobrante_**

_6) Por último, meta los hechizos de tinieblas en el horno de bruja y calentar a fuego muy lento durante media hora. Dejar reposar. _**_18 minutos_**

_Modo de empleo: golpear el hechizo contra el suelo con fuerza para crear una densa niebla negra. Cuanto más densa y compacta sea la mezcla, más densa será la niebla y más alcance tendrá el hechizo. Precauciones: no mirar directamente al hechizo en el momento de la implosión. Mantener alejado del alcance de las brujitas. ¡Podrían confundirlo con un pastelito de mermelhada!_

Unos golpecitos en el hombro hicieron que abandonara la lectura. Cerise se sentó a su lado y Raven cerró el libro.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó refiriéndose a la clase.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Le he pateado el trasero – Cerise sonrió muy pagada de sí misma -. ¿Qué hacías tú?

- Estudiar – señaló el libro -. Me he propuesto mejorar en Historia de los Maleficios.

Cerise miró hacia abajo y jugueteó con los dedos. Raven notó que tenía las uñas muy largas.

- Quiero matricularme en Villanería.

La clase casi había acabado. Los estudiantes se retiraban hacia los vestuarios y el entrenador recogía las últimas pelot-aladas que quedaban por el suelo, pero Raven no se movió, aún conmocionada.

- Sé que es imposible, claro – aclaró su compañera -. Pero si pudiera, lo haría.

Entonces comprendió que no podía posponerlo más. Tenía que saber.

- ¿Qué pasó en las Heladas, Cerise?

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Ambas comprobaron que no quedaba nadie en la pista de Atletismo Principesco y Raven le cogió la mano, animándola a seguir.

- Me... Bueno, empecé a tener síntomas y... Me... transformé – logró decir entre tartamudeos. A Raven se le pusieron los ojos como ruecas, pero no interrumpió -. Solo fue un segundo. Tenía mucho calor y, de repente, sentí como si explotara. Pero cuando me di cuenta, ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Wow.

¿Cerise se había convertido en lobo? ¿En un auténtico Lobo Feroz? Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿de qué se extrañaba? Ella era su hija. Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano… ¿no? Ni idea. A lo mejor nunca había estado segura al respecto. Ahora a Cerise se le había abierto un cuento totalmente nuevo.

"Si no tuviera que ser la Reina Malvada…"

_Si no tuviera que serlo…_ La insinuación de Maddie había sido abrumadora, pero había encontrado la manera de mitigar la incertidumbre.

- Oye, Cece. Si no tuvieras que ser la próxima Caperucita Roja, ¿qué serías? – preguntó inocentemente y, sobre todo, esperanzada. Cerise la miró primero como si estuviera loca, pero después fijó la vista en el horizonte y suspiró.

- Sería... libre – exhaló -. Como un lobo. Podría correr a mis anchas por el bosque e ir de picnic con mis padres sin tener que escondernos. ¡Oh, eso les encantaría!

Cerise sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía: enseñando sin miedo sus grandes y afilados dientes. De repente, Raven hizo un descubrimiento precioso: los colmillos de Cerise eran blanquísimos, como el marfil puro, y ni uno fuera de lugar. Daring Charming sentiría celos de una dentadura así.

Nunca había visto a la madre de Cerise, así que no podía asegurar a quién se parecía más. Pero sí conocía a su padre y, ciertamente, había heredado muchos de sus rasgos lobunos: la tez, la forma de su cara… Y el pelo, tan grueso y espeso como el de una fiera salvaje. Cerise le había contado que el mechón blanco de su cabello era una característica única del Lobo Feroz y su linaje, y que estaba muy orgullosa de él.

"Aunque solo sea un mechón," le dijo, "me alegra poder mostrar algo de mi auténtico yo".

Cerise estaba orgullosa de su familia. Bueno, ella _tenía_ una familia; a Raven la que tenía se la habían arrebatado.

- Tus padres – Raven sintió una profunda nostalgia, pero aún así quiso saber más acerca de la disfuncional familia de Cerise -. Haces que suene como si estuviesen muy enamorados.

- ¡Lo están! – exclamó -. Por eso no me importa. Esa es la razón de que... ya sabes, me aísle del resto por no revelar el secreto – sonrió forzadamente -. Está bien para mí. Cada vez que mamá le prepara su comida favorita o cuando papi le regala flores. ¡O cuando se escriben cartas como dos adolescentes! – rió -. Entonces sé que vale la pena.

Terminó su discurso con un deje triste en la voz. Y con eso, Raven comprendió que una parte de Cerise anhelaba dejar de esconderse, pero la había mantenido a raya por el bien de sus padres. Ahora, con su inminente conversión en licántropo, el destino de cuento que debía seguir se había bifurcado. Ahora, Cerise tenía la oportunidad real de elegir su camino.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Raven. Gracias a aquella charla, entendía mucho mejor a su amiga.

Se despidieron en la puerta del vestuario femenino; no había nada más que decir. Pronto serían las dos y media, así que Raven se apresuró hacia la Castillería para ver si aún estaba a tiempo de comer algo con los demás. Tan enfocada iba en su meta que, al doblar la esquina del aula de Música, chocó de frente con la alumna nueva, C. A. Cupid. Cayó al suelo y sus libros se esparcieron por el piso. En seguida, Cupid los estaba apilando.

- ¡Ui, perdona! – se disculpó la muchacha para sorpresa de la hechicera -. Lo siento mucho, corazón. ¡A mi arpa le da por ir a su propio ritmo a veces!

Raven vio a lo que se refería la chica rosa cuando un arpa dorada pasó dando botes a su lado. Cupid dejó los libros y la atrapó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, confinándola en un estuche rosa. Raven recuperó sus libros y tomó la mano que le ofrecía la celestina.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿La música es vida, no? – bromeó.

- ¡Y la vida es arte! – contestó Cupid, encantada -. ¿Te gusta la música?

- ¿Qué si me gusta? Lo es todo para mí – desde que tenía uso de razón, le había apasionado. Suplicó a sus padres durante años hasta que cedieron a comprarle su propia guitarra.

- ¡Oh, entonces te veré por aquí a menudo!

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿No lo sabes? A mí me lo acaba de decir el profesor Piper: el aula de música puede reservarse para ensayos. Muchos alumnos lo hacen.

Señaló al interior del salón, donde Sparrow Hood y sus Secuaces ponían a punto el equipo de sonido.

- Es la sala con mejor acústica – completó Cupid.

- No tenía ni idea – de pronto, se le ocurrió un plan brillante -. Gracias, Chara… Charte… Esto…

- ¡Llámame Cupido! – sonrió con dulzura – Al fin y al cabo, es mi trabajo.

Raven asintió en respuesta y se alejó corriendo. Temiendo que dejar los libros en la taquilla la retrasara, cargó con ellos hasta la Castillería y comprobó con júbilo que sus amigos justo habían terminado el postre.

- ¡Chicos, deprisa! ¡Tengo una idea fabulosa!

Hunter Huntsman, al que aún le quedaba pudding de hadarándanos, dejó la cuchara suspendida a escasos milímetros de su boca abierta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Raven? – preguntó Dexter Charming, intrigado.

- ¡Vamos a formar una banda!

- ¡¿Fffanda?! – farfulló Hunter con pudding de hadarándanos en la boca.

- ¡Sí! O sea… supongo. No te he entendido – dijo Raven.

- Eso suena regio – la apoyó Dex de inmediato -. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

- ¡Ffi cohfffigho! - Hunter se acabó el pudding en dos cucharadas, se limpió con la manga de su sudadera y se levantó, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos -. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

_**000**_

- ¡Qué emocionante! Como cuando Chisgarabís por poco pierde la cola jugando con Kitty.

Maddie, Hunter, Cerise y Dexter se habían reunido en el aula de Música a petición de su amiga "villana". Necesitaron una hora pero, finalmente, tenían todo cuanto precisaban: las dos guitarras eléctricas, el bajo y el teclado de Raven, junto con una batería que había sobre la tarima que hacía las veces de escenario.

- Bueno, ahora os explicaré mi idea – se sentó al borde de la tarima y se enderezó -. Pero antes, tengo una pregunta que haceros.

Los cuatro personajes se juntaron a su alrededor.

- Si no tuvierais que cumplir con el destino que se os ha asignado, ¿qué querríais ser?

Los dos chicos quedaron perplejos ante la pregunta. Las chicas, sin embargo, sonrieron.

- Yo ya te lo he dicho – dijo Cerise, pero Raven la instó a repetirlo -. ¡Arg, está bien! Quiero quitarme la caperuza y aullarle al mundo quién soy en realidad.

A Hunter le impactó la tranquilidad con la que Cerise había confesado su deseo en voz alta. Como era de esperarse, Dexter la miró extrañado.

- ¡Pues a mí me gusta mi cuento! – le siguió Maddie, que no parecía consciente de que tendría que repetir las mismas locuras de su padre sin opción de dejar volar su imaginación -. ¡QUÉ! ¡Ah, no, eso no! ¡Me niego en cuadrado! ¡Quiero experimentar nuevas y abracadabrantes locuras con mis amigos!

- Pues yo – dudó Hunter – quiero proteger el bosque y cuidar de los animalitos que viven en él. No quiero ser cazador, así que cualquier otra cosa estará bien.

Solo quedaba Dex, por lo que Raven le dio un leve codazo.

- ¡Ah! Eh, yo… Bueno, me gustaría poder elegir quién será mi "felices para siempre" y no que lo decida un libro viejo.

- ¡Hechizante! – Raven dio una palmada, cerrando la lluvia de ideas -. Ahora, mi propuesta: he pensado en formar un grupo de música para pasarlo bien todos juntos y tener un lugar seguro en el que expresar nuestra opinión acerca del destino y esas cosas. Podemos hablar de lo que sea, como un club de debate o de ayuda, y a la vez hacer música para liberar energía. ¿Qué os parece?

Raven estaba entusiasmada por tener un nuevo grupo. En Far Away, sus amigas y ella hacían vídeos versionando sus canciones favoritas y era muy divertido y relajante. Tal vez funcionaría también en Ever After High.

- ¡Suena chachipiruloso, Rae! – saltó Maddie.

El resto pareció convencido y fueron dando su aprobación uno a uno.

- ¿En serio? ¡Estupendo!

Raven se levantó y caminó hacia los instrumentos.

- Veamos, tengo dos guitarras eléctricas y una acústica que podemos traer otro día; un bajo, un teclado y la batería – se giró hacia ellos -. ¿Qué os gusta?

- Batería – Dexter alzó la mano casi automáticamente y corrió a sentarse en el taburete. Cogió las baquetas, les dio unas vueltas con los dedos e hizo una pequeña demostración de talento.

- ¡Wow, Dex, genial! – le aplaudió Hunter -. Entonces, me quedo el bajo. ¡Adoro cómo suena ese trasto!

Lo tomó del mástil con suavidad y tocó una base rítmica pero no muy rápida.

- ¡Uh, uh, yo! Elijooo… ¡el teclado!

Maddie corrió a situarse tras su instrumento y les deleitó con un fragmento parecido a un jingle navideño.

Lentamente, casi con temor, Cerise se acercó a una de las guitarras, la que sabía que era regalo del Rey Bueno, y usó su agudísimo oído para afinarla con precisión. Se la quedó, pero no tocó nada.

Por último, Raven cogió su vieja guitarra y, con los ojos puestos en Cerise, practicó uno de sus solos favoritos sin apenas esfuerzo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- ¿Qué? – habló nada más terminar -. ¿Os animáis?

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Cerise, aún nerviosa.

- ¿Qué podemos tocar? – se unió Hunter, mirando confuso su nuevo bajo.

- En Fin… Todos conocéis la Canción del Día D., ¿no?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente a la declaración de Raven. Con un suspiro, tocó los dos primeros acordes de la canción, que iban enlazados. En el siguiente compás se le sumó Hunter, marcando la base en el bajo. A continuación, Maddie puso el teclado en modo "reverberación" y copió a Raven, que con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Cerise que la sustituyese. Cuando lo hizo, la canción empezó, y Raven comenzó a cantar.

_Te cuentan que todo te está esperando,_

_dicen que todo en piedra escrito está._

_Pero ahora tienes ganas de cambiarlo._

_A veces nadie te podrá ayudar._

En ese momento, Dexter introdujo el chasis. ¡Por todas las hadas, sonaba muy bien!

_La historia empezó, la ruta cambió._

_La maldición ya se rompió._

_Rebelde opinión, corazón real._

_¡Sin más, vuelve a empezar!_

Y una vez que empezaron, ya no pudieron parar hasta haber entonado la última nota. A medida que avanzaba la canción, Raven añadía solos de guitarra o les daba indicaciones para cortar o cambiar algunas partes.

_(Di "no" o ve a...)__**¿Real o Rebelde? ¿Igual o diferente?**_

_(… por todas...) __**El Fin no es para siempre en**_

_**¡Ever After High!**_

- ¡Wooow! ¡Ha sido hadalucinante!

- De aullido.

- ¡Qué heroico!

- ¡Otra vez! ¡Yeeey!

Jadeando, Raven miró a su nuevo grupo. No estaba mal, nada mal. Pero corrigió un detalle en su cabeza: quería tocar canciones originales. Con un poco de esfuerzo y estrujándose el cerebro, encontraría la forma de componer uno o dos temas para la semana.

Después de un rato y de decidir cuándo sería el próximo ensayo, cada uno siguió su camino. Antes de que se fueran, Raven les comentó a Cerise y Hunter que si aquello iba a ser un grupo de ayuda, eso implicaría "sinceridad". La encapuchada prometió pensarlo.

Se quedó un poco más a practicar con la guitarra; aún era pronto. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde entró en su cuarto, habiendo usado un conjuro teletransportador del libro de hechizos para traer los instrumentos de vuelta.

- ¡Hola, Raven! – la saludó Apple -. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Raven sopesó la respuesta.

- Em… Productivo – decidió.

- ¡Por cierto! El director Grimm dice que estás mejorando mucho en tus clases de brujería. ¡Enhorabuena! – la felicitó.

- Gracias – dijo -. Es por esto – alzó el libro de hechizos para que lo viera.

Entonces, algo raro pasó: Apple frunció el ceño y se apartó de su tocador, dejando atrás el cepillo del pelo.

- ¿Me lo dejas un momento?

Raven dudó, pero si no se lo dejaba sería aún más sospechoso. Cruzó los dedos mientras Apple pasaba los suyos por la cubierta negra. Luego lo abrió… por la primera página.

- Lo sabía: es una edición antigua – le reveló -. Está muy desactualizada. ¿Cómo puedes estudiar con esto?

Aliviada, Raven le arrebató el volumen y lo guardó en su estantería de ébano.

- Mi madre escribió correcciones por todo el libro.

Acto seguido, tomó el diario que estaba en el cajón de su cómoda y lo abrió por donde se había quedado anoche.

- Oh… Muy bien – concedió la heredera.

Raven la ignoró con todas sus fuerzas y leyó.

_Querida madre:_

_Hoy Ivy ha cumplido doce años. ¿Ya ha pasado un año? Cómo vuela el tiempo. Las páginas del libro no oponen resistencia a la cálida brisa de verano._

_Me ha llamado "mamá", y juro que me ha dolido en el alma tener que decirle que no vuelva a hacerlo. No soy su madre y jamás lo seré. Porque su madre eres tú._

_Ivory detesta su cumpleaños. Dice que "si no hay nieve, no es divertido". ¡Ka, ka, ka! Eso demuestra que aún conserva sus costumbres de antaño. Es bueno saberlo._

_Mientras esté con Ivy, mi vida es soportable. Me he agazapado en el ala Norte del castillo; no soporto _su_ presencia más de lo estrictamente requerido._

_Quizás… cuando pase el tiempo, quizá encuentre la manera de alejarla de _él_. De protegerla._

_Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde._

* * *

><p><strong>* No me lo toméis a mal, pero me basé un poco en el manual del príncipe mestizo para la receta. Las anotaciones, por supuesto, son de la madre de Raven.<strong>

**Pd: perdón, lo siento en el alma! Estoy cansada y no me apetecía escribir mucho, por lo que omití la escena de Cupido. Pero lo soluciono así de rápido: extra "Cupido conoce a Dexter". ¡Yeah!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Extra: A través del corazón

**A través del corazón**

- ¡Llámame Cupido! – sonrió con dulzura – Al fin y al cabo, es mi trabajo.

Raven asintió en respuesta y se alejó corriendo.

¡Qué prisas! Chariclo, más conocida como Cupido, recogió su estuche rosa del suelo y puso rumbo a la siguiente clase de la mañana.

A las seis de la tarde, las clases acabaron. Recogió sus cosas deprisa y se fue hacia la residencia de alumnos. Monster High no era un internado, así que esta sería su primera vez viviendo lejos de casa. No podía remediarse: estaba en otra dimensión.

La dimensión de Ever After.

¡Todo era tan curioso! Tanto los profesores como los alumnos y hasta los dependientes de las tiendas eran personajes sacados de cuentos y leyendas. Su función era preservar el legado de sus padres reviviendo sus historias una y otra vez. ¡Cuánto amor verdadero! Y para amor estaba ella. Al principio le sorprendió que todos parecieran conocerla a la perfección, pero no era para menos; Cupido era un personaje fundamental en todo cuento de hadas, como comprobó en seguida.

Ya el primer día tuvo mucho trabajo: ayudar a un príncipe a cortejar a su princesa, hacer a un fornido cazador consciente de la chica de los zapatitos de cristal… Por no hablar del caso del príncipe Hopper. ¡Pobre ranita! En el último momento, perdió el equilibrio y su nuevo espejo-pad se escacharró contra el suelo, dejando al inquieto caballero entre el balcón y Briar Beauty.

¡Ah! Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. A pesar de que sus historias se centraban en ello, muy pocos parecían saber el auténtico significado del amor verdadero.

Acababa de atravesar el recibidor de la residencia estudiantil cuando se dio de bruces contra un chico que iba en dirección contraria a la suya. ¡Dos veces en un mismo día! Tenía que dejar ya de ir por ahí con la cabeza en una nube.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! Hoy ando muy…

Con el impacto, las gafas del chico habían terminado en el suelo. Cupido alzó la cabeza y quedó atrapada en la más intensa y arrebatadora mirada que había visto nunca jamás.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. De paso, cogió sus gafas y se las puso -. Yo también iba pensando en otra cosa. Tú… eres la nueva, ¿verdad? Chariclo – quiso asegurarse.

Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

_¡Cielos, qué guapo es!_, pensó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el príncipe – ¡Oh, claro! Lo olvidaba. Soy Dex, Dexter Charming.

- C-C-Cupido – consiguió articular – Yo… esto… Busco la habitación 319.

- ¿La de Blondie? – se sorprendió el muchacho – Bueno, supongo que no será tan malo, pero he oído que no es agradable vivir con ella.

Dexter sonrió para relajar el ambiente y dio media vuelta hacia el interior del edificio.

- ¿No te ibas? – se le acercó Cupido confundida.

- Alguien tiene que escoltarte, ¿no? – su dulce mirada le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón sincero – Vamos, seré tu príncipe azul particular por un rato.

Cupido se sintió flotar. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Aquel sentimiento… Lo conocía bien.

Las primeras páginas del amor.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, queridos megafanáticos de EAH!<strong>

**No es mucho, pero los extras no suelen ser largos. Sobre todo me llamó la atención que Dexter considere tan amiga a Cupido y no haya ningún capítulo de este tipo (como se conocieron y tal...), así que, bueno, yo os traigo esto. Es una bazofia, pero no estoy descontenta.**

**Querida Sheducker: sí, Cupido se hará amiga de Raven & company, pero no serán íntimas por el momento. En ese aspecto, ya que la otra vez quedó algo forzado con las demás, me gustaría que su relación evolucionase de forma más realista. Pero sí, Cupido será una Rebel. Solo le falta tiempo para integrarse.**

**Por otro lado, me alegra que te hayas fijado en lo de Wonderland. Para todos los que tuvieran curiosidad: efectivamente. Ya que la madre de Raven era... digamos "peculiar", omití la maldición del País de las Maravillas porque no habría quedado bien en la trama que yo creé.**

**Bien, hasta aquí. Paz! 3**


End file.
